digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keenan Crier
Ikuto Noguchi (Noguchi Ikuto) is a fictional character in the anime series Digimon Savers. He is voiced by Rie Kugimiya for the Japanese version. Ikuto is the partner of Falcomon. He is the fourth main character to be introduced, and the sixth character to appear with a Digimon. As opposed to the members of DATS, Masaru, Yoshino, and Tohma, he does not live in the human world, nor does he have a particular liking for it, as he was raised by Mercurimon. He believes in defending the peace of the Digital World, and also believes that humans are nothing but a threat to it. Despite his young age, Ikuto has great fighting skill (many of his moves mirror the ninja-like aspects of Falcomon). He wields a boomerang, and wears a cape and a necklace adorned with feathers, and also has facepaint. How Ikuto came to be in the Digital World has yet to be shown in the series, but sometime afterwards, Ikuto was protected by Falcomon and a Frigimon. He was sickly as a young boy; at one point Frigimon went to find medicine left behind by humans that had been in the Digital World. She never returned. This event is crucial to Ikuto's hatred of humanity, as he believes Frigimon was killed by them. Ikuto first appeared in the series' fourteenth episode, where he attacked the members of DATS as they emerged into the Digital World. His initial attack destroyed the equipment they had brought with them, effectively stranding them in the Digital World. To their surprise, he revealed that he had a Digivice, which he then used to help Falcomon digivolve into Peckmon. The two overwhelmed GeoGreymon, Gaogamon, and Sunflowmon, until their battle was interrupted by an angry Cherrymon, who was enraged by the fact that their battle was endangering the Nyokimon he was protecting. When Gotsumon, one of Mercurimon's servants, began to rain massive rocks down on the area, Ikuto and Peckmon fled. They would later watch as the DATS members battled MetalPhantomon, but after he was defeated they personally intervened. Ikuto intended to attack Yoshino, who had fallen ill and contracted a virus; Ikuto contracted the virus himself. Falcomon forged an uneasy alliance with Tohma and Masaru to retrieve a vaccine, and saved his partner. Him and Ikuto would later depart on their own. Ikuto later reveals in episode 17 the reason for his hatred of humans to Masaru. A mysterious group of humans killed his Digimon foster-mother, Yukidarumon, and he cannot fogive the humans for what they did. Now he attacks any human he comes across, beleiving himself to be a Digimon. The events of episodes 18-19 forced Ikuto into the Human World against his will. It was there Ikuto learned of his birth parents, the Noguchi couple. Ikuto, the son of Dr. Noguchi, was sucked into the Digital Gate by accident when he was a baby. Though Dr. Noguchi and his wife participated in the Digital World expedition team in order to rescue Ikuto, they never found him. Ikuto decides to meet them, but Gotsumon makes that difficult with 3 Okuwamon where two were defeated by RiseGreymon and Lilamon. But even though he was breifly reunited with his mother, Ikuto's memories of Yukidarumon(whom Ikuto regards as his mother) were still eched in him, he ultimately denounced his humanity as he ran off with Falcomon...especially when Satsuma's superior Chief Hashiba appeared after Hagurumon was defeated. Category: Humans in Digimon